


Felicity Gets a Pet

by xChloeSmoak666x



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom Felicity Smoak, F/M, Fingerfucking, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mistress, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Oliver Queen, Vaginal Fingering, Worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xChloeSmoak666x/pseuds/xChloeSmoak666x
Summary: In a world where having pets/slaves are normal. Felicity Smoak, CEO of Palmer Tech, looks for a pet and finds Oliver Queen.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing this read! Warning:this is my first fanfic so please forgive me if it’s terrible.  
> (If you want to skip to the smut, go to chapter 2)

Felicity Smoak, CEO of Palmer Tech, walked through the pound, looking at all the pets. All of the pets looked at her, begging her to take them home. There was no pet that caught her eye until… she walked up to what seemed like an empty cage. She knelt down, seeing a big man, scars running from head to toe. He must have been at least six foot tall. He was curled up, in the back of his cage. He didn’t beg like all the others. His hair was short and dirty blonde. 

The caretaker came up from behind her. “I don't think you want that one, ma’am.”

“Why not? He’s pretty.” She smiled at him, her blue meeting his.

“Well you see, he’s mute or at least, he’s pretty good at acting like he is. Which is pretty smart, no one wants a mute as a pet.”

Felicity couldn’t explain why but she felt drawn to him… The pain behind his pretty blue eyes… Each scar on his body was a story to be told… She felt like she could give him a good home. “I don’t care. I’ll take him.” The caretaker nodded and went back to the desk, looking for the paperwork. She caught the tag of the cage. It read:

Name: Oliver Queen

Sex: Male

Height: 6’1”

Age: 27 years old

Background: He was found on Lian Yu, passed out and wounded.

Family: Not listed

“Oliver Queen huh? You’ll do nicely.” She smiled and opened the cage. 

Oliver backed away, his back pressed against the cage. She sighed softly and looked at him with gentle, kind eyes. “Give me a chance, Oliver…” He thought about it for a moment before slowly crawling towards her. A smile tugged at her lips. He crawled out of the cage and looked up at her. She hooked a leash to his collar and started to the desk. He followed close behind her, not fighting against her.

_What is it about her…? Why did she choose me? There were so many others she could have chosen and she chose me..._

He felt something, rather he saw something in her eyes. He didn’t know what it was but she won over a bit of his trust already and she hadn’t even done anything yet. 

Felicity held his leash close as she signed the papers that the caretaker gave her. After a while, he printed out a copy and gave her Oliver’s paperwork. “You are now the owner of Oliver Queen.” He shot her a small smile. She nodded and smiled. “Come now, Oliver.” She walked out as he followed behind her, looking back at the man. 

A guy in a suit opened the limo door for her and she tugged on the leash lightly, signalling him to get in. He looked up at her and then the limo, he swallowed softly and hesitantly got in. Felicity got in after and the door closed behind her. “My name is Felicity Smoak, I’ll be your new owner.” She smiled at him softly.

___________________________

After awhile, the limo stopped and the door opened. She got out and led Oliver out with a small tug of the leash. He looked at the big house in front of this. “Welcome to your new home, Oliver.” She smiled softly as she led him in. “Come, i’ll give you a tour.” 

She led him through the house, showing him the kitchen, the dining room, and the living room before leading him upstairs and showing him the bedrooms. The exterior was almost as beautiful as the interior. “This is my room, you are not allowed in here unless i say so.” She went down the hall. “This will be your room. Although, once we get a bit more acquainted with each other, you’ll stay close to me, but for now, you’ll stay here.” 

Oliver crawled in and looked around. He saw a king sized bed, there was a dresser although he didn't think he was going to need it, windows on each side of the bed. _This is nice… Better than a cage…_ She unlinked his leash and undid his collar. “Ugh, their default collars are so ugly.” She threw it aside. “Follow me, Oliver.” She walked out of the room and to the door next to his. This door looked different from all the other ones, first off, it was red, mahogany wood, decorated with certain carvings. 

“This room is only for me and you. No one else comes in here.” She took out a key and unlocked the door. The door swung open and he hesitantly crawled in. The walls were a crimson red as well as the silk sheet on the bed in the middle of the room. There was a desk in the corner of the room, probably for her to work and be able to keep an eye on the pet during a punishment or something. 

The walls were covered in all different types of toys. All different sized dildos, vibrators, anal plugs, ect. All different kinds of nipple clamps, floggers, whips, and paddles. Every toy he thought of, it was somewhere on the walls. “This is our playroom.” She smirked. 

Oliver looked up at her and nodded. “But this is for later. First, I’ll get you some proper food and we’ll go over the rules.” She walked over to a closet, it had many leather outfits and a few other things. She took out a thick, black, studded collar that had a dog tag and a bell attached to the silver ring. The tag read _Felicity’s Puppy_. 

She walked over to him and knelt down. Oliver threw his head back slightly, giving her access to his neck. She smiled at him. “Good boy.” The collar wrapped around his neck, she adjusted it so it fit snugly and fastened it. “You are not allowed to take off your collar, it is to be on you at all times. The only exception is when you bathe.”

He nodded and thought for a second as his lips parted. “Th-Thank you, Mistress” His voice was deep and gruff.

Felicity looked at him softly. _He trusts me to talk… That’s progress…_ She smiled softly. “Your voice is beautiful, pup.” she caressed his cheek as he leaned into her touch. “Are you hungry?” He nodded softly with a small smile. _She’s so pretty…_ “Okay. Lets go get you something to eat.” 

She smiled and walked out, he followed close behind her, his eyes trailing her body up and down, admiring the confidence in her stature, the power and control she held. She led him down to the kitchen and started cooking something up quickly.

___________________________

“Sit down and eat, pup. I want to leave some time to play with you.” she smirked. Oliver nodded and hesitantly got up, sitting in the chair next to her. He ate quickly as Felicity observed his body, seeing what she had to work with. She trailed some of his scars with her fingertips lightly. He looked at her softly and at her finger. “How did you get these, Oliver?” He swallowed the bit of food and spoke quietly. “I used to… be a part of the military, some of the scars are from when I fought in afghanistan, the others were from when i was a hunter on Lian Yu… and the small scars are a result of my last Mistress…” 

She nodded softly. “Thank you for serving... Although I’m surprised with your training, you’d be a pet instead of a superior.” He played with his fingers. “I chose to be a pet because I believe that even though it was my job… I should be punished for all the people that I’ve hurt or killed… Besides… I was a general… I didn’t want to make decisions anymore… I just wanted to be a soldier… a pet… to listen and obey…”

She smiled. “Well, I’d like to inform you that I am a very rough and strict Mistress. I can tell that you’ll be a perfect pet.” He gave her a small smile. “Thank you, Mistress.” She got up. “After you finish your food, I have something for you. I want you to go to our playroom and wait for me on your knees with your back towards the bed. Understood?” Her voice changed from gentle and kind to stern and demanding. 

“Yes Mistress.” he bowed slightly and continued eating as she went up to her room.


	2. She’s A Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time in the playroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Smut! :D

Oliver finished his food and placed the plate and utensils in the sink as he started up to the playroom. He took a deep breath as he walked in and got onto his knees at the foot of the bed as she said. He placed his hands on his lap, waiting for her patiently.

Felicity talked to her assistant to move her meetings to a later time. She took a few of her folders and started to the playroom. She walked in and smirked at him, he looked so delicious on his knees for her. She placed the folders on her desk and went over to him. “Stand up so I can get to know your body a bit more.” 

Oliver obeyed and stood up. She stalked around him, she pressed her hands on his chest, looking up at him. His body was rock hard, his muscles rippling under her touch. Her hands roamed his body as his breath hitched, looking down at her. “Like I said earlier, Oliver. I am a very rough mistress.” He nodded softly. “Do you like it rough?” She smirked. He nodded again. “Use your words, pup.” She reached down and caught his member firmly. 

Oliver made a small sound. “Yes. Yes, I like it rough, Mistress.” A grin tugged at the corner of her lips as she moved around him. “Are you a masochist?” 

“Yes, Mistress.” he kept his eyes forward.

She ran her hands over his back. “What do you enjoy, Oliver? What turns you on? What toys do you enjoy?” 

“I… I suppose I just really enjoy roughness, Mistress.” His muscles tensed wherever she touched him.

“Do you like being fucked? Not that I’m asking for permission to do so, more of, I’m asking so I can think of rewards for when you are a good boy.” She smirked softly, running her hands over his shoulders down to his biceps.

“I do not expect to give you permission for anything, Mistress. I am here for you to do as you please. May I ask you a question, Mistress?” He looked down at her when she stood at his front.

“Of course, puppy. What is it?” She looked up at him, dropping her dominant demeanor for a moment.

“It’s just that… You are very beautiful… I hope you give me the chance to admire and worship you and please you the best I can.” He said softly with a small smile.

Felicity smiled softly.  _ He’s adorable… _ “I will. Let’s get started. Strip me.” She commanded sternly.

Oliver nodded softly and took a hold of her jacket, she pushed her arms back to help him take it off. He folded it and placed it on the bed. He unbuttoned her shirt, his knuckles grazing her skin ever so slightly with each button. He focused on his task as she watched him closely, noticing how gentle his touch was, how he didn’t hesitate to follow her order, and how intensely he focused to follow her command to please her.

He did the same with her shirt and placed it on her jacket. He noticed her breasts were a bit smaller than anyone would prefer but he found them perfect. He knelt down and caught her ankle gently, helping her out of her heels, doing the same with her other foot. He put them aside undid her jeans, pulling them down slowly. He helped her step out of them and put them with her other clothes. She stood almost as naked as him aside from her black lingerie set.

Oliver then stood up, standing in front of her, eyes forward and arms by his side. Felicity could tell he has stood like that for years. “Mm… Such a good soldier for me…” She smirked as he swallowed softly. “Only for you now, Mistress.”

She took her panties off and threw them aside, doing the same with her bra as she sat on the bed. “On your knees.” She commanded sternly. He dropped to his knees so fast, it left an ache in his bones. The urge to please her, ate at him. Felicity smirked at him. “Come here.”

He crawled up to her and waited for her next command. Felicity ran her hands through his hair. “How good are you with your mouth and hands?” He leaned into her touch. “I’d like to consider myself quite good, Mistress.” Which isn’t a lie, his last mistress trained him quite well. She grinned and parted her legs. “Then get to work, pup.” She caught his jaw. “I want your mouth first so no touching.” He nodded. “ Yes Mistress.” He kept his hands flat on his lap as he got closer, claiming his place between her legs. 

Oliver leaned forward and placed one long, slow lick on her slit, she groaned softly. “You taste divine, Mistress.” She placed her hand on his head. “Oh hush and just get to work.” She spread her legs a bit more and pulled his head to her core. He smirked softly as he began working her, licking at her outer lips. 

Felicity bit her lip, muffling a moan as he latched his lips on her clit sucking softly. He groaned against her as he lapped up each drop of her sweet nectar. He pushed his tongue into her, making her moan and pull at his hair.  _ Fuck, he’s good _ . He swirled his tongue, thrusting it in and out of her as his nose nudged at her clit. 

Her moans got louder as she pulled him closer to her core so he could go deeper. “Fuck, pup- I’m gonna-” She tightened around his tongue as he searched and searched until he finally found her sweet spot. With that, she moaned loudly as she threw her head back and her back arched as she came all over his face. Her walls pulsed around his tongue as he kept licking her to her finish. She pulled his head away by his hair as she looked down at him through hooded eyes as Oliver licked his lips of her essence and breathed hard. He was dazed as though he had gotten intoxicated off her. She took a moment before getting up.

”You were a good boy. I think you deserve a reward. Do you want a reward?” She smiled at him as she stoked his head. “Yes please.” She nodded. “And what would you like?” He thought for a few moments. “I’m uncomfortably hard, Mistress. May I cum?” 

Felicity hummed. “I suppose you have earned it. The only question is do you want me to fuck you or do you want to fuck me?” He stood up slowly. “I’d like to be inside you, Mistress, if that’s ok…” She smiled at him. “Get on the bed.” 

He crawled onto the bed obediently and laid on his back. She crawled onto the bed after him and straddled him. She ran her hands down his chest. “You know, Pup, you are the biggest thing that will enter me.” She smirked as he looked up at her. “May I touch you, Mistress?” She smiled and caught his hands, bringing them to her breasts. He squeezed them gently as she made a content hum. “How about I give you a chance like you asked earlier, puppy?” He looked at her a bit confused but soon realized and smiled. He rolled them over slowly, laying her down. 

Felicity smiled up at him as his hands roamed her body, exploring her curves.  _ He really does like my body…  _ He seemed to get mesmerized by her body, so focused. He was nothing but a slave at her feet, a Goddess. All he could do was try to prove that he was worthy of being hers. He slid down her body and started kissing her ankle and up her leg, repeating the same action to her other leg as he kissed up her stomach to her breasts. He took her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the peak and sucking softly making her moan softly. He switched up, giving her other nipple the same treatment.

She flipped their positions so she was on top again, smirking down at him. He caught her hips as she pushed up and caught his member, lining him up with her. She slowly lowered herself down, his cock slowly disappeared into her as they both groaned in unison. She cursed under her breath as she was stretched by him. He finally bottomed out. “Fuck, Mistress. You’re so tight-” She smirked at him breathlessly. “I’d rather say you are very big.” He moved his hands up to her breasts again, kneading them gently. 

Felicity bit her lip as she rolled her hips, he made a guttural sound as he bucked up into her. When she adjusted to his size, she started moving up and down on him slowly, creating a slow pace. They both made small sounds now and then, he bucked his hips up matching her pace as it got faster. “Fuck- Mistress-“ 

She planted a hand on his chest to brace herself as she slammed down onto him, making them both moan loudly. She tightened around him as their pace got sloppy and they neared their orgasms. She caught the loop of his collar and pulled him up, kissing him deeply and roughly. He kissed her back, his lips instantly parting submissively for her. She explored his mouth as she kept bouncing on him. 

Her back arched as she moaned loudly, falling over the edge, clenching around his cock. He looked up at her in awe, she was even more beautiful when she was in pure ecstasy. He kept bucking into her, a few moments passed and he was sent into his own ecstasy, his head thrown back, moaning her title. 

Oliver collapsed onto the bed and she fell onto his chest. They both breathed hard, a thin layer of sweat on their skin. 

_ That was amazing… I wonder if it was as heavenly for her as it was for me… _

“Wow, that was great.” She muttered softly as she sat up. He smiled tiredly. “Yes, I wouldn’t describe it as anything other than magnificent, Mistress.” 

“We aren’t done yet. Now I’m gonna fuck you.” She smirked and she caught his throat, leaning down so her face was centimeters from his. “I want to push you tumbling into an orgasm so hard, you beg me to stop.” She grinned devilishly, taking his bottom lip into her mouth and sucking on it. Oliver groaned at her words as he looked up at her through hooded eyes. She could feel his Adam's apple bob under her palm.

“Do as you please with me mistress.” 

Felicity bit her lip as she pushed up, he slipped out of her with a small groan. “On your hands and knees.” She got off the bed. He rolled onto his stomach and pushed onto his hands and knees as she instructed. His cock was already recovering from his orgasm, it grew hard again, imagining what she had said to him.

She went over to the wall of dildos and looked over them. “I’m gonna fuck you rough and hard.” She smirked as she took one of the biggest dildo’s she had. His eyes widened as he looked at the toy she had chosen.  _ Holy fuck that’s big… I don’t even know if it’ll fit… it's not even the biggest one up there… _

She went to the closet and took out a bottle of lube, walking back to the bed and claiming her position behind him, between his legs. She squeezed some lube onto her fingers and spread it onto his puckered anus. He tensed a bit before relaxing. She slowly and gently pushed a finger into him, he grunted as he tensed again, trying to push out the intruder. She waited for him to relax before moving her finger in and out of him. 

Felicity slowly added a second digit, making him mewl as he pushed back into her fingers. “Someone is needy.” She smirked as she curled her fingers, scissoring him open. He whined in protest when she pulled out of him. “Oh don’t worry. You’ll be very full. Very soon.” She grinned as she attached the harness to her hips and lubed up the giant toy.

Felicity caught his hips as she lined the toy up with his hole. He tensed when he felt the head of the toy press against his anus. She slowly pushed into him, making him grunt and grip the sheets. The head made it past his puckered hole as she continued to push into him. She hummed as she watched the toy slowly disappear in him. Oliver moaned loudly as the toy bottomed out and hit his prostate simultaneously. His knees grew weak as he trembled slightly and his knuckles turned white.

She grinned and leaned forward, her chest pressed against his back. Her hot breath hit his ear as she whispered. “You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Her hand stroked his chest to his stomach as her other hand caught his cock and she rolled her hips, he made a loud sound waging between a moan and a growl. She straightened herself and gripped his hair, pulling him up so his head rested on her shoulder. “Tell me how much you love my cock, puppy.” She snarled.

“I- I love your cock, m-mistress-“ he moaned breathlessly.

Felicity smirked as she pushed him back down and started slowly pushing in and out of him. He mewled and moaned as his hands gave out and his head fell onto the bed. “That’s right. Take my cock. I’m going to fuck you into this bed. Until you can’t sit for a week.” She sped up her pace and suddenly, she pulled out until only the tip was in him and slammed back into him. 

Oliver cried out in ecstasy as she hit his prostate. She caught his hips and kept slamming into him. He turned into a moaning mess. Felicity reached around and wrapped around his cock, playing with him as she kept her fast, hard pace. His eyes rolled back as his back arched and he cried out her title, cumming hard, white spurts of cum painted the red silk sheets. She kept fucking him, letting him finish.

Oliver collapsed onto the bed in his own mess. That was by far, the strongest orgasm he had ever had. He didn’t know whether it was the toy or rather the user behind the toy. Felicity slowly pulled out of him, making him whimper softly. She smiled softly at him.  _ Good boy… _ She unfastened the toy and put it aside. She sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his back softly, waiting for him to come down from his high.

He soon came to, he looked up to see a beautiful face, smiling down at him. He smiled at her tiredly. “How are you feeling puppy?” Her voice changed again, back to soft and nurturing.

“Amazing…” he muttered softly.

“Come on, let's get you up.” She caught his hand and slowly pulled him to sit up. The soreness in his ass would get worse tomorrow, she wasn’t kidding about not being able to sit. Felicity threw his arm over her shoulders. “Come now.” She got up, he pushed onto his feet as well, his legs still weak. She helped him to the bathroom and sat him on the edge of the bathtub, making him wince lightly.

Felicity turned on the tap and sat next to him. “I’ll help you clean up and get to bed okay?” He nodded softly as his head fell onto her shoulder. “Thank you mistress…”

She smiled and stroked his head. “I may be a rough mistress but aftercare is still a part of my regimen.” She reached behind his head and unfastened the collar, putting it aside.

The tub filled and she turned the water off. “Get in, puppy.” He didn’t need to be told twice, he could use a warm relaxing bath. “Don’t expect me to baby you all the time…” she chuckled softly. He smiled. “I don’t… but I appreciate it a lot, thank you, mistress…” 

She smiled at him, she got up and took her body wash and shampoo, coming back to the tub. She squeezed some body wash onto her hand and started washing his back gently. He made a content sound as she moved to his neck and chest. “Maybe you could tell me about your scars sometime?” 

“Are you really interested in them?”

Felicity nodded softly. “Yes, I want to know your backstory, I want to know what you’ve been through…” Oliver nodded. “Okay let’s start with these three on my chest…” She smiled and moved down, cleaning his stomach. “These were when I was on Lian Yu… I wasn’t alone on the island… there was actually a whole mercenary squad there… but there was a man, Yao Fei. He saved my life more times than I could count. And when I was captured by the mercenaries. They tortured me for Yao’s location…” 

She nodded softly. “I’m sorry to hear that, puppy..” she cleaned him thoroughly and washed the soap off him. He shook his head lightly with a small smile. “These scars are what made me who I am today… I’m proud of them…” 

“As you should be.” She smiled as she wet his hair. “Close your eyes pup.” He did, obediently. She squirted a bit of shampoo on his head and cleaned his hair, scratching his scalp lightly. He leaned into her touch. She soon cleaned the soap out of his hair. “All done.” She smiled and stood up, grabbing a fluffy towel and coming back to him. 

“Let's get you to bed.” He stood up slowly and stepped out of the tub. She wrapped the towel around him and caught his hand, throwing his arm over her shoulders again. She grabbed his collar as she helped him out and to his bedroom.

Felicity helped him sit on the bed, he smiled up at her softly and threw his head back slightly. She smiled and put the collar back on him. Oliver dried himself off and put the towel aside. He got under the covers, laying down. She sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his head. “Good night, puppy.” 

“Good night, Mistress…” he didn’t realize how exhausted he was until he closed his eyes. She kept stroking his head to lull him to sleep. He slowly drifted to sleep.

Felicity smiled softly, she got up and walked out. She went back to their playroom and changed the sheets to the bed. She took the toy to the bathroom and cleaned it before returning it to its place on the wall. She took her clothes and walked out as she locked the door behind her. She went back to her room, hopping into the bathroom for a quick shower. She put on some pajamas and laid down on her bed under the covers. 

_ Its not unusual for superiors to fall for their pets and vice versa… I wonder if he feels the same…  _

She smiled as she slowly fell asleep, thinking of her new puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed! And tell me what I can do to improve! Next update coming soon!💕


	3. The Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity takes Oliver to Palmer Tech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! There may be some hurt and comfort in the next chapter! Enjoy!

Felicity woke to the smell of bacon, eggs, and fresh coffee. She sat up and looked at the clock.  _ Eight o’clock? Seriously…?  _ She got out of bed and got dressed. She threw on a tight, short, blue dress stopping at her mid thigh. The dress defined her curves, she figured Oliver would like it. She chuckled to herself and added a black leather jacket and heels. She grabbed her purse and phone before starting downstairs. Her heels tapped on the polished wood floor loudly, echoing through the quiet house. 

She walked into Oliver’s room and to her surprise, it was empty.  _ Where is he?  _ Her heart clenched at the thought of him running away. Although it didn’t seem like he wanted to last night… Felicity made her way downstairs and to the kitchen. She saw the lovely big, built, scarred man standing at the stove. There were two plates on the table, eggs and bacon already on them. It made her wonder what else he was making. 

He was only her pet yet he had done all this for her. There was something deeper going on between them and she could feel it. 

Oliver turned around with a pan in one hand and a spatula in the other. His lips parted slightly when he saw her, the dress only added to her beauty and the jacket added to her badassery. He shook himself mentally and cleared his throat. 

“Good morning, Mistress.” he smiled. “I hope you are hungry.” He placed a few small pancakes on each plate. She didn’t say anything, she wasn’t mad just- speechless. He put the things in the sink and moved so the counter was no longer between them. He bowed to her. “I’m sorry Mistress. I just thought you would like to eat breakfast before going to work…” 

He gave her power over him, not that he really had a choice but he seemed to love to give her that power over him. She was starting to feel something for him in her heart and she wasn’t sure what to do.

Felicity smiled softly at him. “Thank you pup. I’m not mad if that's what you are thinking. Just surprised.” She walked up to him and put a hand on his head. “Lets eat, Oliver.”

He stood straight and nodded. “Yes Mistress.” He pulled out the chair for her. She couldn’t help the smile that grew on her lips as she sat down. “Thank you.” He shot her a small smile, sitting down next to her. They spent thirty minutes eating together. 

“You are coming to work with me, pup.” She said as she finished her food, drinking the last of her coffee. Oliver got up, taking her plate and his, putting them in the sink as he turned to her and nodded. “As you wish Mistress.” 

“Go get your leash, we left it in our playroom. Here is the key.” she said softly as she took her phone and purse, giving him the key to the playroom. He bowed slightly, taking the key before heading to and up the stairs to their playroom. He unlocked it and walked in, looking around for his leash.

Oliver found the leash and closed their room, heading down to her. He handed the leash to her and knelt down, throwing his head back slightly. She smiled and attached the leash to his collar. 

Felicity gave it a small tug and started out the door, he followed behind her obediently. The limo driver opened the door for her, Oliver got in and she joined him after. The limo drove off. 

She gave the leash a small tug. “Come here, pup.” He crawled over to her, sitting on his heels at her front. She took his chin between her fingertips and leaned forward. “Thank you for the amazing breakfast.” She kissed him softly, he smiled into the kiss as she broke it. “I expect you to be good. You will always stay in my office unless I lead you somewhere myself. Understood?”

Oliver nodded slowly. “Yes mistress.” 

She raked her nails against his jaw lightly. “No one is allowed to touch you. I’ll be sure all of my employees know that but sometimes they don’t listen so well so if one of them tries to lay hands on you, I want you to use that military training on them. You are *mine*.” She kissed him again, this time roughly and deeply. His eyes fell closed as his lips parted for her, his breath getting harder.

Something about her just intoxicated him. He was powerless to do anything against her and he loved it. He would follow her to the ends of the Earth. She could lead him to his doom and he would still follow her.

She explored his mouth as his tongue ran against hers lightly. She pulled away again. “Do you understand puppy?”

“Yes mistress…” He breathed, looking up at her through hooded eyes.

Felicity smirked softly and patted his cheek. “Good boy.” she ran her hand through his hair throughout the ride.

___________________________

They arrived at Palmer Tech and she led him out of the limo. “Remember what I told you, Pup.” She held his leash close and walked in as he followed, he looked around at all the people in the building. 

Felicity smirked as she saw all the people that were staring at him. She felt pride because she had the most beautiful pup in the building, hell, in the world and he was hers. She led him into the elevator and pressed the button. He looked up at her. “Mistress? What time will we be able to go home?” She smiled at him. “Don’t worry, Oliver. We have time to play when we get home.” A grin grew on her lips as the elevator doors opened and she led him into her office. 

The door closed behind them as she stopped and knelt down, unhooking the leash. “While i’m working, you will stay by my side at all times.” He nodded softly and followed her to her desk. She sat in her chair and opened one of her drawers, putting the leash away. She opened her laptop and some folders, she looked down at him with a small smile as he laid at her feet.

___________________________

After awhile, her assistant came in. “Ms.Smoak, you have a meeting in five minutes.”

Felicity nodded. “Thank you, Cindy.” She got up as her assistant left. Oliver got up and looked at her. “You are leaving mistress…?”

She smirked at him. “Don’t worry. I have something that will keep you busy while I’m gone. On your hands and knees.” She took a key and unlocked one of her drawers as he got into position, his ass presented to her. She pulled out a dildo and walked to his front, pressing the tip of the toy to his lips. “Lube it up for me will you, pup?” She grinned down at him. 

He took the toy into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around it. After a few moments, she pulled it out of his mouth and patted his head. “Good boy.” She moved and knelt down behind him. She pressed the toy against his puckered hole and slowly pushed it into him. He groaned and mewled as it filled him, his breath getting harder. 

When the toy had fully disappeared into him, she went back to her drawer and took out a cockring. He stayed on his knees, turning to her. She slipped the ring onto his cock and smiled. “This will keep you busy while I’m gone.” She smirked as she was about to leave. “Oh wait.” She came back to the drawer and pulled out a ball gag. 

He took a deep breath and opened his mouth for her. She put the ball in his mouth and fastened it behind his head. “That will keep your moans quiet enough so you don’t distract my employees.” She smirked and caught his jaw, pecking his lips, making him smile lightly. “Now, do you need your hands restrained so you don’t touch yourself?” He shook his head lightly, he would never disobey her or he would never try to. 

“Good boy. Now, stay. And remember, don’t let anyone touch you.” She patted his head as she started out of the office. He involuntarily clenched around the toy, making him moan softly into the gag. 

Felicity came into the boardroom and sat down with the others. The meeting was boring so she took out her phone and a remote, opening the surveillance feed in her office. She smirked as she saw her beautiful pet, still on his knees by her desk, heat striking her core. She pressed a button on the remote.

Oliver moaned as the toy in him buzzed alive. He gripped his thighs as he bit down on the gag. 

_ Fuck- So that’s what she was planning- _

She smirked as she saw his struggle, she turned the toy to its highest setting and locked her phone. He mewled and his body tensed as he got uncomfortably hard without any chance of release.

___________________________

Forty five minutes had passed and the meeting was finally over. She walked out and came back into her office and boy, the sight she saw… Oliver was on his back, he was writhing and moaning into the gag, his body was trembling as sweat layered his body. She was so turned on and wet as she bit her lip. “Hello puppy.” She walked up to him and knelt down, unbuckling the gag. “How are you liking the toy?” She smirked.

“M-mistress- please- ah-” His back arched off the floor.

She took the remote out of her pocket and turned the toy off, he relaxed, making a sound of relief. “Do you want to cum, pet?” She put a hand on his cheek, he nuzzled into her palm and nodded frantically, “Please-”

“Okay but me first.” She grinned as she walked over to her desk and pulled up her dress, sitting down and spreading her legs. Oliver slowly got up and made a guttural sound, the toy moving within him as he crawled over to her. He claimed his position between her legs and placed his hands on her thighs.

He leaned forward and placed a long lick on her slit, making her groan softly. His grip on her thighs tightened slightly as he lapped at her folds, taking in her sweet juices. She tangled her hand in his dirty blond locks, leaning back against her chair and pulling him more against her heat. He pushed his tongue into her, his nose pressed into her bundle of nerves as she cursed under her breath. 

Felicity threw her head back, grinding against his face as she bit her lip to silence herself. He moaned into her, her nectar making him even harder. She moaned as the vibrations sent more pleasure through her and she tightened around his tongue. “Fuck- I’m close-” She leaned forward, reaching down to his cock and slipping the cockring off. “Cum with me, puppy.” She caught his cock and pumped him slowly as he made a guttural sound, swirling and thrusting his tongue in and out of her.

She wrapped her arm around his head, pulling him impossibly close as she moaned loudly, cumming onto his face, her back arching. His moan was muffled by her heat as he gripped her thighs, clenched around the toy as he came, white spurts splashed onto her legs and the floor. She fell back onto her chair, her eyes closed as she came down from her high. He licked up all her juices before pulling away slowly, trying to catch his breath as he nuzzled into her thigh. 

She looked down at him with a soft smile. She let him rest for a short moment as she ran her fingers through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. He reveled in her touch with a small smile as his breathing slowly calmed, more or less. 

She caught his jaw lightly. “Clean up the mess you made down there, pup.” He nodded softly. “Yes, Mistress…” He backed away a bit and leaned down, licking his cum off her heels and feet. He placed a kiss on each of her ankles before looking up at her. 

She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. “You did well, puppy.” He nuzzled into her palm. “Thank you Mistress.” She took some tissues and cleaned off her slickness that was still on his face and her chair, taking a few more and cleaning the cum that was leaked around his cock. “Turn around, pet.” He did so obediently, presenting her his ass. She took the base of the toy and pulled it out of him. He muffled a whimper at the loss. Oliver turned to her again, waiting for her next command. “You must be a bit tired, little one. Why don't you go lay on the couch and rest?” 

“Are you sure, Mistress..?” He looked up at her as she nodded. He was fairly exhausted from their little play there, he’d just need to take a small nap. He nodded again and bowed slightly. “Thank you, Mistress.” He crawled over to the couch and hopped on, he laid down and curled up, closing his eyes. 

She sighed softly as she got up, fixing her dress. She grabbed the toys that they used and started to the bathroom. She cleaned them thoroughly and went back to her office, putting them away. She turned to him and smiled softly. 

It made her think how such a big and powerful man could choose this life. To be used and disrespected. Still, from what he told her from the first day he came home, hinted to her that he has a lot of emotional baggage. As a superior, she shouldn’t care but as someone who was falling for him… learning to love him… she should care. The fact that he was so big and has military training, meaning he could overpower her easily and escape warmed her heart. It meant that he didn’t want to leave, he wanted to stay with her.

She walked over to him as she took off her jacket and draped it over his body, smiling softly. She went back to her desk and sat down, getting to work on all the files and emails she had gotten.

___________________________

A few hours had passed and she sat back with a big sigh. She looked over at her sleeping puppy and smiled, he was hugging her jacket as he snored softly.  _ I didn’t think he’d be that tired but i guess it's better this way, I’ve been too busy to play with him.  _ She called her assistant up. “Deliver these to Aidan and tell him to give it to Mr.Steele.” Cindy nodded and took the files, exiting the office. 

She had finished the files, gone through all the emails, and curtis hadn’t called her to say he needed her help so she didn’t really have anything else to do. She decided to go home, if the company needed her help with anything, they’d call her. She took his leash out of her drawer and locked the drawer of toys back up.

Felicity took her purse and got up, walking over to Oliver. She stroked his cheek, smiling softly. He looked so peaceful while he slept. “Sweetie, it's time to get up…” He made a small sound, his eyes fluttering open. He sat up and rubbed his eyes cutely.

“Where are we going, Mistress?” He looked up at her sleepily.

“We are going home.” She gently took her jacket from him and threw it on. She attached his leash on and smiled at him. “Lets go.” He nodded softly and got down on all fours as he followed her out. 

They walked through the building, taking the elevator down as they headed out to the limo. They got in and started home.

Felicity tugged his leash lightly, signalling him to come to her. He crawled up to her, looking up at her for her next command. She patted the seat next to her. “Come up here, pup.” He hopped onto the seat. She wrapped her arm around him and pulled him down so he laid his head on her lap. 

He was confused, this type of softness wasn’t really expected from a ‘rough mistress’ but he didn’t complain, he simply loved being close to her. He enjoyed her scent and warmth and everything that came with it. He couldn’t explain the urge to please her, all he knew was that he had it and he didn't care why. Something led her to him or him to her, maybe... it was meant to be…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment on any suggestions on what to do next or what I can do to improve my writing! Thank you for taking the time to read!❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment if there’s something I can improve in my writing! Updating soon!


End file.
